prmg6002pplanfandomcom-20200214-history
Project Deliverables
The Deliverables expected out of this project include: Systems Analysis a. ''Business Requirements'': The Consultant shall submit a document containing detailed system requirements for the proposed system, as well as a detailed interview analysis report based on interviews conducted with both internal and external stakeholders. These requirements must clearly define the functional, technical, operational, and transitional capabilities, restrictions, and features that must be provided by the APS; b. ''Process Model'': The Consultant shall submit a documented graphical representation of the decomposition of all business processes into functions and operations that interact with the system. The consultant will also be required to conduct walk-throughs with the project team members to map the defined business requirements (identified as Deliverable 1a) to the Process Model; c. ''Logical Data Model'': The Consultant shall submit Diagrams and Data Dictionary information defining data elements, their attributes, and logical relationships as they align within the business area; d. ''Validated Business Requirements and Models'': The Consultant shall submit an updated set of Requirements, Process and Logical Data Models that have been modified to address any gaps or weaknesses identified as a result analysing both business requirements and models; and e. ''Functional'' Specification: The Consultant shall submit a document describing the logical grouping of related processes and functions within the new system, along with the mapping of these processes to both the business requirements that they satisfy and the data items with which they interact.' System Design a. ''Technical Architecture'': The Consultant must provide a detailed document of the overall system architecture to be used; b. ''Systems Standards'': The Consultant must submit a detailed document outlining the standards to be used throughout the project; and c. ''Technical Specifications: The Consultant must submit detailed Technical Specification for each module required to create the new system, this must be inclusive of system diagrams and test plans. System Development 'a. ''' Refined System Standards'': The Consultant must document and submit the standards/common processes, techniques, tools, and conventions that will be used throughout the project;'' b. '''Unit Tested System Components and Utilities: The Consultant must produce Technical specifications and coding (where appropriate), Unit test plans, Unit test results, and Defect tracking logs for all system components; '''c. ''Integration and System Tests and Validated System Utilities'': The Consultant must produce a comprehensive set of completed test plans identifying all integration and system tests which were performed as well as the integration and system testing results. The Consultant must also provide a complete list of defects as a result of the execution of the tests and the results of all corrective actions; d. ''Draft User and Training Materials'': The Consultant must submit User Documentation, both hard and soft copy, designed to assist users with the functional use of the system as well as materials providing instruction on the intent and use of the system; and e. ''Draft Technical Documentation'': The Consultant must submit Operations Documentation and Systems Documentation, both hard and soft copies, designed to assist the system operators with the operation / maintenance of the system and in providing technical support for the system. System Testing a. ''Data Validation Test Results, Validated Data Initialisation and Conversion Software'': The Consultant must provide a comprehensive set of completed test plans identifying all Data Initialisation and Conversion tests performed, a Data Migration plan and the Data initialisation and conversion test results. The Consultant must also provide a complete listing of defects as a result of the execution of the tests as well as the results of all corrective actions; b. ''Test, Identify, Evaluate, React (TIER) Results'': The Consultant must perform a series of exhaustive acceptance testing on the system functions and processes to validate their performance to specifications. As a result, a comprehensive set of test plans identifying all acceptance tests that were performed, test results and a complete list of defects as a result of the execution of the tests and the results of all corrective actions must be provided; c. ''Final User / Training Materials, Final Technical Documentation'': The Consultant must produce updated supporting materials, in terms of the use, operation and maintenance of the system to reflect the acceptance testing results; System Implementation a. ''Implementation Plans and Strategies'': The Consultant must provide a detailed plan for the deployment of the new system; b. ''Mitigated and Initialised Data, Operational System'': The Consultant is responsible for executing the deployment plan, resulting in a fully operational system; c. ''Ownership of System by RTT'': The Consultant is responsible for transitioning the responsibility and ownership of the Automated Purchasing System from the Project Team to RTT.